


There’s no time like Vanessa’s birthday

by patience_for_delia



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patience_for_delia/pseuds/patience_for_delia
Summary: It’s Vanessa’s birthday. Written for Vanity Fest day 5.





	There’s no time like Vanessa’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This follows onto the previous fic ‘Blood is thicker than water’. Sorry for any mistakes.

Vanessa woke up by two little boys jumping on the bed, crawling on top of her and singing happy birthday. When she opened her eyes she saw that both of them were holding a yellow rose. Behind her she saw Charity carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast.

“What’s this then boys?” She asked pointing at the roses.

“Flowers!” Moses said happily while Johnny pushed his rose into her face. “Smell.” Johnny said.

“They smell lovely. But can you hold it a bit further from my face love.” Johnny obliged. “Thanks, can I have them?” She asked the boys noticing Charity struggling to carry the heavy tray. Both boys gave her the roses and a kiss.

“Thank you boys, they’re very pretty.” She told them.

“And what do we have here?” Vanessa asked pointing at the tray.

“The boys and I made you breakfast and they insisted on putting a slice of you birthday cake on there.” Charity said pulling a disgusted face.

“I’m sure it will taste better than it looks.” Vanessa said.

“You should probably write your will before you eat it babe.” Charity joked.

“What’s a will?” Johnny asked.

“A list of your favourite candy.” Charity said excited. Vanessa looked disapproving and Charity shrugged apologetic.

“I write one too.” Johnny smiled.

“Well for starters you can’t write and besides it’s a grownups thing.”

Johnny looked disappointed.

“Here’s breakfast babe.” Charity smiled putting the tray on Vanessa’s lap and kissing her. “Happy birthday.” Charity snuggled into bed next to her and the boys.

“Thanks.” Vanessa smiled.

The tray carried a glass of champagne, a glass of orange juice with a slice of orange hanging from the rim of the glass slowly sliding into the orange juice. A bowl filled to the brim with cereal and some more cereal on the tray. A slice of birthday cake with its crust cut off turning it into a pile of cake with icing (which looked more like blood than icing) poured over it. And two pieces of toast looking actually fine.

“They insisted on making most of it themselves, I managed to save the toast though.”

Vanessa tried to hold her laughter.

“It looks… special boys, I’ll just start with the toast.” Vanessa smiled brightly.

When Vanessa finished the toast and the glass of orange juice. The boys wanted her to try the cake. 

“I love you so much and I’ll miss you, I promise to take care of Johnny.” Charity said dramatically.

“Don’t be daft, I’m sure it’ll taste better than it looks.”

“I’m sure it won’t.” Charity replied.

Vanessa grabbed the fork and put a piece of cake in her mouth. She smiled at the boys, pretending it tasted lovely. But Charity saw through it. “How bad is it?” She whispered.

“A million times worse than it looks. How did the tree of you manage to make something that horrible?” She whispered back.

“We’re very talented.” Charity smiled.

“It’s lovely boys thanks for all the effort, you must have worked very hard.”

Both boys nodded proudly.

“Why don’t you have another bite then, if it tastes so lovely?” Charity asked, teasing Vanessa for lying to the boys.

“No! I erm… the toast got me quite full.”

“Aww that’s a shame.” Charity said faking disappointment.

Vanessa gave her an angry glare.

“If you’re done being ungrateful, we’ll give you your next gift.” Charity smiled.

“I’m not ungrateful!” 

“I was joking babe, why don’t you boys get the next gift from your room.”

The boys ran out of the bedroom.

“In the meantime I have something for you.” Charity said seductively.

“We won’t be doing that, the boys can come in any second.” Vanessa hissed.

“That’s not what I meant babe! God your mind is always in the gutter isn’t it?”

“Well with a girlfriend like you were else could it possibly be?”

“Fair point.” Charity reached for her nightstand and pulled an envelope from the drawer.

“There you go.” She said handing it over. Vanessa eagerly took it and opened it. It was a trip to Scotland. “During the trail you said you wanted to go on a holiday again so I booked us a little   
something.” Charity smiled. “Moira recommended it, she even said she would pay it back if we didn’t like it. She’s that convinced we will love her home country as much as she does.”

“So you’re just looking for a free vacation?”

“No not at all babe, I know I’ll have to pay full prize. It’s impossible not to like something when your there.”

Vanessa smiled fondly. “Thank you, I’m looking forward to it.” Vanessa said enthusiastically and she kissed Charity. In that moment the boys stormed through the door. Vanessa and Charity broke apart.

“Here.” Johnny and Moses said holding a big envelope together and handing it over to Vanessa. 

“Thank you boys.” Vanessa smiled and accepting the card.

“Let’s have a look.” She said opening the envelope. It was a homemade card drawn by the two of them. Vanessa, charity Noah, Debbie, Ryan and the boys were drawn on its front. 

“It looks great.” Vanessa said smiling at them. She opened the card and all their names were written in there.

Charity pointed at Noah’s name. “He wrote it himself, he never writes his own name on cards. I guess that’s your gift from him.” Charity informed her.

“Noah likes me a little.” Vanessa raised her fist in victory.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The four of them stayed in bed till lunch chatting and cuddling. After that Noah joined them for lunch. They were currently sitting on the couch watching a movie. 

“Oh babe, Sarah also made something for you with a little help from Debbie.” Charity said, getting up and grabbing a wrapped gift from a cupboard. She handed it over to Vanessa. She gently took the wrapping paper of. It was a photo calendar full of family pictures. Vanessa teared up while watching all the pictures.

“It’s lovely.” She sniffled.

“Yeah, it’s alright I guess.” Charity shrugged tearing up.

“Alright? Oh come on you love it just as much as I do.”

“Stop looking right through me, It’s very annoying.” Charity smiled.

“Remember when we couldn’t find my phone and Debbie gave it to me the next day claiming I forgot it at hospital?” Charity said.

“Yes.”

“Well she nicked it of me to get these photos.”

“So she saw all of your pictures?”

“Yeah.” 

“Even the… you know?”

“Even those.”

“Oh my God Charity!” Vanessa hissed.

“Will you keep it down, we’re trying to watch a movie.” Noah said agitated.

“We’ll just ignore the fact that this is a kids movie and you’ve seen it a billion times.” Charity said eyebrows raised.

“Shut up.” He told his mother. 

“Don’t talk to me like that or I’ll stop the movie.”

“No!” All three boys screamed in unison. Charity raised her hands in defeat.

When the movie ended Johnny and Moses went to play with their Paw Patrol figures and Noah went back upstairs. 

“Are you ready for your next surprise babe?” Charity asked exited.

“Another surprise, you shouldn’t have.” Vanessa said.

Charity got up to grab the next gift, it was a small but long box. Vanessa opened the box and she teared up by its content.

“A toothbrush.” She said hugging Charity tightly.

“Well after my big declaration of love, it was about time. And just so you know my opinion about the slippers, the bathroom door and the sweaters hasn’t changed.”

“Maybe in a couple of years.” Vanessa said smiling.

“I wouldn’t count on It babe.”

“This is the best present I’ve ever got, thank you Charity.” Vanessa kissed her pouring as much love as she could into the kiss.

“If I would have known that I wouldn’t have put all the effort into your next gift.”

“My next gift? Charity this is all way too much.”

“Okay then I’ll call the royal college of veterinary surgeons and cancel your meeting tomorrow.”

“What! How did you?”

“I called them didn’t I, and then I got angry and insulted them, then I forced Paddy to call them and then I called them again to apologise. And now you’ve got and appointment tomorrow. It doesn’t mean your suspension is over but you’ll get another chance to convince them what an awesome vet you are. And I talked to Liv and she’ll join you to explain what happened.”  
Vanessa was crying by the time Charity finished her explanation. 

“Thank you so much.”

“It did it more for myself than for you, I was sick of seeing your pretty face all sad whenever Paddy or Rhona talked about saving hamsters.” Charity shrugged.

“I don’t think my heart can take anymore of your emotional gifts.”

“Then my next gift is definitely gonna kill you.”

“You’re kidding right, you really have got me one more gift?” 

“Well two more actually.” 

“I should probably grab a handkerchief then.” 

“You’ve still got a little time to compose yourself and put on some fancy clothes while you’re at it.”

“How much time?” Vanessa tried to figure out what the next surprise could be.

But Charity didn’t buy it. “Oh no babe you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“Alright then.” Vanessa said snuggling closer to Charity.

About an hour later Charity send Vanessa upstairs to get changed. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Vanessa got downstairs the first thing she spotted were a bunch of extra chairs around the kitchen table.

“Are we expecting someone?” Vanessa asked curiously.

Right in that moment the doorbell rang.

“Go on open the door and you’ll find out.” Charity said.

“Alright.” Vanessa opened the door. Frank And Tracy were standing on the doorstep.

“Happy birthday Teeny.” Frank said and he kissed her and handed over his gift.

“It’s one of those sport watches you wanted.”

Tracy nudged him. “Dad! Why would you even bother wrapping it up if you tell her anyway.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine dad, thank you.” Vanessa smiled grateful.

“Happy birthday sis.” Tracy said hugging her sister and handing over her gift.

“Thanks.”

After they all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Vanessa opened Tracy’s gift. It were couple of beauty products and a mermaid blanket. 

“Ah thanks Trace, I love it.” Vanessa said hugging the blanket.

Charity snorted when she saw it. 

“Oh, we both know who’s gonna end up steeling it.” Vanessa said raising her eyebrows.

“Me? No, babe I don’t want to be seen within ten meters of that thing, no offence Tracy.”

“Some taken.”

“Well, I’ll go check on the food.” Charity said, walking towards the kitchen and kneeling in front of the oven.

Vanessa followed her into the kitchen. “So what are we having for tea?”

“It’s a surprise, you noisy woman.”

Vanessa pouted, in response charity held her in her arms.

“I also invited Rhona by the way but she couldn’t make it.”

Vanessa swallowed overwhelmed by the fact that Charity had invited her friends and family.

“Charity?”

“Yes babe.”

“I love you.” Vanessa said sincerely.

“Yeah I know and I love you to.” Charity gently kissed her.

The door opened and Debbie walked through carrying a bouquet. She greeted Tracy and Frank and she walked toward Vanessa. 

“Happy birthday.” She handed the flowers to Vanessa. 

“Thanks love, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yes I did, I owe you for making my mother less grumpy and bitter.”

“So you’re basically saying I was a moody cow for the past 41 years.”

“Exactly.”

“I already regret inviting you.”

“See, you’re still a moody cow.”

Charity stuck out her tongue. “I’ll put these in a vase.” She said.

“Can you thank Sarah for the calendar?” Vanessa asked Debbie.

“Sure did you like it?”

“Yeah loved it, it was very sweet.”

There was a knock on the door and Ryan walked in also carrying flowers.

“You don’t need to knock love, your family.” Charity told him.

“I’ll remember it next time. Happy birthday Vanessa.” He said handing over the flowers. It was the exact same bouquet Debbie bought her.

“You see family.” Charity said pointing at the flowers.

“Am I missing something?” Ryan asked confused.

“It looks like we had the same idea.” Debbie told him pointing at the flowers she bought Vanessa.

“Well if you put all of them together you’ll have the biggest bouquet someone’s ever got.”

They laughed at his comment. Until the kitchen timer went off.

“I guess dinner is ready. Get your asses over here and sit down. Can someone call Noah?” Charity asked.

“I’ll do it.” Debbie volunteered.

“Thanks babe.”

Everyone took a seat at the table and Charity grabbed the dish from the over and put it on the table.

“You made lasagne?” Vanessa asked, her lip trembled and she started crying. Charity immediately hugged her. 

Everyone at the table ,except for Moses and Johnny, stared confused at the pair.

“Babe, you don’t need to cry it’s just lasagne.”

“It’s really sweet.

“Can someone explain us why you are crying over lasagne?” Tracy asked.

“Well this one made lasagne for family dinner and I threw it in the bin”

“Mom!” Debbie shouted.

“You did what!?” Tracy asked.

“So that’s why we had pizza.” Ryan said and Noah burst out laughing.

“I got angry and I threw it in the bin. And I’m really sorry babe cause now I how much work it takes to make lasagne. And if you would have thrown it away I’m sure I would have killed you. So thanks   
for being so patient with me.”

“Right when I thought your surprises couldn’t get any better.” Vanessa smiled.

“Oooh what are the other surprises?” Tracy asked curiously.

“Yeah mom what did you get Vanessa?” Debbie asked exited.

“I don’t want to ruin her bad girl image.” Vanessa said looking at Charity.

“Aww, was it that sweet?” Tracy asked.

“Let’s just say the lasagne isn’t the only thing that made me cry.” Vanessa smiled at Charity.

“Oh come on, we need more information.” Debbie said.

“She baked a birthday with…” 

“Hold your horses babe, did you actually see that thing? No, what Vanessa is trying to say is that the boys made a birthday cake and I was just making sure they wouldn’t set the place on fire. “

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “She also got us a trip to Scotland.”

“She mentioned a trip, I was just following orders.” Charity explained.

“Since when do you follow orders?” Debbie asked.

“Since she’s whipped by Vanessa.” Noah answered.

“Excuse me I’m not whipped by anyone!” Charity said offended.

“Alright, calm down.” Vanessa said.

“Fine.” Charity said. 

Everyone laughed.

“What?” Charity asked confused.

“Nothing. So your gift was the trip?” Tracy asked.

“And a toothbrush and she called royal college of veterinary surgeons which ‘m meeting tomorrow to reconsider my suspension and she said she had one more surprise.”

“That’s so sweet, I feel a bit sorry for thinking you were a heartless bitch.”

“I am a heartless bitch.” Charity tried to defend her image.

“No one is going to believe that after they’ve heard this.” Debbie said.

“No one is going to hear about it, because the first person who opens his gob about this won’t even know how to use it after I’m done with them.”

“Okay you are a heartless bitch.” Tracy said.

“Thank you.” Charity said relieved.

“Wait did you just say Charity gave you a toothbrush, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Ryan said sarcastically.

“Wait till you here the story behind it.” Vanessa said exited and she explained the story.

“That’s so sweat.” Tracy teared up.

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic, mom.” Debbie said teasingly.

“I’m not, Ryan said it himself it’s hardly romantic. Oh look at the time, it’s getting late. Maybe we should call it an end.” Charity said deflecting the topic of conversation.

“Yes Teeny, I’m heading home.” Frank said getting up from the table.

“No dad , you don’t have to leave, she didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, I did.” Charity said, Vanessa nudged her.

“Don’t worry I’m not leaving my daughter’s birthday because of what she said. I’m just tired.”

“Yeah Teeny, he’s rather old after all.” Vanessa nudged Charily again.

Frank ignored Charity’s comment and he kissed Vanessa, Tracy and Johnny and he rubbed Moses head. He said goodbye to everyone and left. 

“Earlier you said that there was one more surprise, so what’s the last surprise?” Tracy asked.

“Well, it’s a more private surprise if you know what I mean.” Charity wiggled her eyebrows.

“Charity!” Vanessa hissed, blushing. 

“Gross!” Noah said angrily.

“I really didn’t want to know that.” Debbie said.

“Cover your ears.” Ryan said to Moses and Johnny and they obligated, laughing at Ryan who covered his ears as well.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
After everyone left and Vanessa and Charity were doing the dishes 

vanessa said: “I hope you don’t mind me braggin about all the presents you got me.”

“Well my image got slaughtered, but seeing your fond little face was definitely worth it.” Charity smiled at her.

“Thanks for today it was perfect.” Vanessa kissed her.

“Well it isn’t over yet, you haven’t received your last surprise yet.”


End file.
